


A Mad Birthday Bash

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Am Sorry, M/M, This is late, day 7/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Gavin has a birthday surprise for Ryan!
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Mad Birthday Bash

It was a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office, except it wasn't.   
It was Ryan's birthday and Gavin asked if they could record a special Minecraft episode on a Friday. Surprisingly, Trevor agreed and they launched the Minecraft server.  
After checking to see if they were all in sync and audio levels were fine, they started to record. They were in Achieve Cove once more.

"Eyyy! What are we doing, uh.. Gavin?" Michael asked, not used to asking the question to someone other than Geoff.

"We are here because- Ow! Who hit me" Gavin's Minecraft character took damage from an arrow.

"I'm sorry, Gavin. Did that hurt?" Ryan asked, his character quickly switching from a bow and arrow to a diamond sword.

"Did that hurt?" Jeremy chuckled.

Gavin pouted. "Ryan, I'm here to do something nice to you and here you go picking on me already, you pleb! Say you're sorry or you don't get your surprise!" 

Ryan's Minecraft character walked up to Gavin's with its head hung low. "I'm sorry." 

"Do it in real life so the nice people can see." Gavin smirked while taking out his phone and pressing record.

"You're joking." Ryan deadpanned.

"Nope! Get over here, Rye-bread!" Gavin held his phone up while he watched Ryan sigh and slowly stand up to walk to his desk.

"This had better be a good surprise." Ryan warned. He sighed once again and hung his head low. "I'm sorry for hitting you in the game with an arrow, Gavin. I've been a bad boy and I'll accept any punishment you give me."

"And ao3 is gonna take that and run with it." Jack muttered.

"Yep. The shippers are going ballistic as we speak." Michael chuckled.

"I've got the punishment." Jeremy picked up a moonball. "Ryan punishment ball!" He threw it at Ryan's back, and the latter screamed and stood up in pain.

"Apology accepted." Gavin grinned.

Ryan just rubbed his back and sat back at his seat, grumbling all the way.

"Anyway, what the fuck are we doing today, Gavvers?" Michael tried to bring the subject back to the game. 

"We are going to celebrate little Rye-Bread's birthday! Because he is an old fart now, and he might keel over at any second."

"I'm only 39!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Alfredo chuckled.

"So, while you guys were playing other games yesterday, I took the liberty of making a little something and also asking you guys what gifts you wanna give him. I did the best I could and uh...if you'll follow me, you'll see your surprise, birthday boy."

"That's B-O-Y, right?" Michael clarified. "Because you're my B-O-I" Mogar started jumping up and down next to Creeper Gavin.

Gavin squealed and jumped with him for a few seconds before heading off to the big surprise. Away from the cove and in a clearing, Ryan could slowly start to see the makings of a giant birthday cake. And balloons, and gift boxes and cows. Lots of cows.

"SURPRISE!" Gavin cheered, which prompted the others to cheer along with him. Shouts of "happy birthday, Ryan!" "Look at all those cows!" and "Can we eat the cake now?" filled the room.

The cake was a 3-tiered minecraft cake. Cake upon cake stacked up high with a netherack block on top of it. On the tiers were different animals that were affiliated with Ryan in some way. Cows, chickens, pigs, bunnies, and the like. Next to the giant cake was a little sign that said, **'Happy B-Day to James Ryan Haywood. Yay.'**

In the actual office, Jeremy and Michael stood up from their seats with little confetti cannons and popped them in Ryan's direction.

"Happy birthday, pal!" Jeremy cheered.

"Whoo!!" Michael aimed directly for Ryan's baseball cap and sure enough, that's where most of the streamers landed. Also some got on his computer screen which he promptly put on Jack's keyboard.

"Oh, Ryan!" Jack groaned.

"Happy early birthday, Jack!" Ryan laughed.

"So, what we doing first? We eating cake? We eating the cows? What's happening?" Alfredo asked. "Because I am ready to party if Ryan is."

"Now, will this party have everything I want in it? I've had to suffer a humiliating apology earlier and I just want to make sure it was justified." Ryan asked.

"You'll be very pleased, lovely Ryan." 

"My old desk is probably older than I am." Ryan was confused.

Gavin chuckled. "No! Not your desk. YOU! _You're_ lovely, lovely Ryan!" Gavin cooed.

Cue a chorus of 'awwws' from the others.

"So, let's open your birthday gifts first!" Gavin cheered. "I want to give you my gift last. I put everyone's name next to their gift so Ryan knows who it's from." 

"Do I keep all these animals?" Ryan asked, looking around at the animals hopping around his cake. He slowly walks up to a cow on tier 2.

"They're your decorations, so sure." Gavin shrugs.

"That's all I needed to know." Ryan chuckles evilly and starts killing them all with a diamond sword. "Whoo!! Now THIS is a party! Come join me!"

"Hell yeah, Ryan!" Jeremy jumped on the cake and starting swinging his own diamond sword around. Michael wasn't that far behind with his own war cry.

"A bunch of little pinatas on a cake! Candy didn't come out, but I'll take their insides. Best present ever! Thanks, Gavin!"

"Jesus Christ..." Jack muttered.

"You're fucked up." Michael comments.

"It all comes with age, dear Mogar." Ryan said in his Mad King voice.

"All right! Can you open your bloody gifts now, Ryan?" Gavin asked, a little creeped out now.

"Bloody gifts? I think he's working on that right now..." Alfredo noticed, looking at Ryan putting his sword through a little Minecraft bunny.

Gavin facepalmed IRL.

"I'll start with my gift. It's over here, Ryan." Jack led Ryan over to a chest with a sign next to it that said, 'To Ryan. From, Jack. HBD'

"Aw, thank you, Jack. Let's see what's inside here." Ryan opened the chest to find a gold helmet (aka a crown) and a golden apple.

"If I knew how to make a golden Diet Coke can, I would've" Jack laughed.

Ryan immediately put the crown on and put the apple in his inventory. "Thanks, Jack. After all the cake I'm gonna have, I'm sure the apple will balance it out."

"It only takes one apple, right?" Alfredo asked.

"Oh, absolutely." Michael agreed.

"I wanna go next. I wanna give Ryan my present." Alfredo's character was jumping up and down next to his gift. Ryan walked over and read the sign. 'You're old! From, 'Fredo.' 

"Someone's been watching RWBY Chibi..." Ryan muttered while Jeremy cracked up at the sign.

"Happy birthday, dude. I hope you like the gift. I put a lot of heart into it." Alfredo turned around in his seat to pat Ryan on the back, then went back to the game.

"Thanks, man." Ryan opened the chest to find a book. "I got a book."

"Not a weird thing to get at 39." said Jack.

"What's the book called?" Michael asked.

"It's called, "Pimping Is Easy: 100 Simple Steps. Oh! Thank you. I'll be sure to take good care of it." Ryan chuckled, closing the chest and moving on to Jeremy's. 

"Don't forget the baby powder!" Michael cackled.

"I won't! That's probably step #1" Ryan replied. He saw a bunch of orange and purple blocks forming one big cube, which was obviously hiding something. "Jeremy. What the fuck."

"Ryan! You're ready for my gift?" Jeremy asked with excitement, his character twerking around in circles in front of Ryan.

"Well, if it's your dancing, I'm liking it so far."

"Ryan, no!" Jeremy laughed. "Read your sign first."

"Okay. Uhh... 'Hap Happy Birthday, Battle Buddy. - Lil J' And there's another sign next to it. It says, 'Open chest first.' This is a very complicated gift."

"I have two gifts, but my Rimmy Tim one is mostly from Gavin. I helped a little. So, open my chest first."

"O-Kay!" Ryan opened Jeremy's gift to find another book. "What's with the books?"

"Jeremy wrote one! ("Two!" Jeremy corrected) Don't complain!" Michael exclaimed.

"This book is titled, '1001 Ways to Learn By Doing.'" Ryan laughed about halfway through while Alfredo just groaned as loudly as possible and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Jeremy?!" Alfredo complained while Jeremy was in hysterics.

"I had to do it! It was too funny to pass up!" 

"I hate you all" Alfredo muttered.

"All right, everyone get the fuck outta the way! It's my turn for presents!" Michael announced. He lead Ryan to his gift. "So, Ryan. My gift is not a book. I'm sure you're gonna like this one."

"I can't wait!" Ryan looked around the chest for a sign but didn't find one. "No fancy sign from you?"

"Nah, fuck that. Let's get straight to the point." 

Ryan opened the chest to find an array of weapons and shields. "Whoa! Holy crap, Michael! I'm ready for war!"

"Hell yeah, you are! You're fighting against old age so you've gotta come out on top!"

"I don't know whether I'm old or young anymore. I'm just happy to be alive." Ryan muttered but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay! It is finally my turn! You lot have given him some nice gifts, but I think mine is gonna top it."

"Oh, really?" Jack asked.

"What is it, then?" Jeremy wondered.

The creeper walked to his chest and crouched next to the sign, prompting Ryan to read. 

"'The Stuff to my Love, Happy Birthday.'" Ryan blushed. "That's-that's sweet, Gavin. Thank you." Ryan opened the chest to find nothing in it. "Uhh...Gavin? Unless your gift was the chest, it's empty."

"That's because your gift is outside the game. HERE WE GO, GUYS!!" Gavin stood up from his desk and walked to the door of the office, opening it up wide. Jeremy quickly whipped out his phone to record.

The AH Support room, and Geoff, paraded inside with Diet Coke balloons, 12 packs of Diet Coke, boxes of Cheeze It's and Steffie leading the way with a cake with 'Happy Birthday, Ryan!' written on it with a Diet Coke decoration, a 3 and 9 candle already lit in the center and an icing cracked crown on the corner of the cake.

Steffie started singing 'Happy Birthday' with the others singing along (albeit off key and adding their own words to the song) and Ryan looking just gobsmacked at it all. At the end of the song, Ryan looked at Gavin and almost looked like he was about to cry.

"F-for me?"

"Yeah. For you." Gavin smiled, trying not to cry at this reaction.

"All of it? Seriously? You're too much, Gavin." 

"Come on, Ry-Ry! You know I can't be simple! Now, blow out your candles, and wish for...whatever almost 40 year olds wish for!" Gavin chuckled.

"I'm stealing a piece of cake before I leave here." Geoff muttered. 

Ryan stood in front of the cake and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and made a wish. "Now the wish shall be granted after these flames go out." Ryan took a deep breath and blew out the candles, while everyone cheered.

Ryan looked around and sighed in disappointment. "Aw, damn it. My wish didn't come true."

"...do we even ask?" Michael looked around and everyone just shook their heads. 

After some pictures with the cake, which were quickly uploaded to social media, everyone went to enjoy a piece of cake except for Ryan whose Minecraft character was now walking around the Rimmy Tim box he couldn't open earlier.

Gavin stood next to Ryan's desk with a plate of cake, and offered it to Ryan. "Cake?"

"Of course. And you saved me the piece with the diet coke! Thanks!" Ryan took a bite out of that part first for emphasis.

Gavin tilted his head cutely. "You wanna open your last gift in Minecraft?"

"I'm just curious. What is it?" 

"Make it night time in-game and I'll get everyone back, Mr. Dark God." Gavin winked. 

Ryan just rolled his eyes and used his godly powers that be to make the Minecraft world dark. It took a few seconds, but the room got less chaotic and everyone sat back down to play.

Jeremy made his character walk to Ryan and the mysterious box. "Okay. So, Gavin had an idea for something to do but he needed my help. So, when you went out for lunch yesterday, I quickly helped Gavin make this. But, he can take credit since it was his idea. Go ahead and open it."

"And this couldn't be done in the day time?" 

"Nope."

Ryan shrugged and broke open the Rimmy Tim concealer to reveal a battery of some kind. "The fuck is this?"

"Right-click on it and stand back." Jeremy instructed.

"...you're gonna kill me, aren't you?" Ryan took out his sword in-game and swung at Gavin.

"Traitor to the Mad King!" Michael shouted.

"No, you bastard! Just do it. I promise you won't get hurt." Gavin said, ignoring Michael.

"O-Kay!" Ryan did as he was told and seconds later, fireworks started to shoot up from the battery and into the sky. Different colors filled the sky while everyone watched in amazement.

"Holy shit. You gave me a fireworks show." Ryan gasped in awe.

"Yep."

Ryan stood up from his desk IRL and walked over to Gavin's desk. 

"Thank you, Gavin. Thank you for everything. I...I really appreciate it. You're honestly the best." 

Ryan gave Gavin a hug and Gavin returned the hug with a smile...

....and a surprise kiss on the cheek.

Ryan gasped lightly.

"Happy Birthday, lovely Ryan. And I don't mean the desk." Gavin whispered as they pulled away.

Ryan shakily went back to his seat and gently touched the spot on his cheek where Gavin kissed him.

His wish came true after all.


End file.
